


鸦渡

by 23Doors



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bloody Crow is a slut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, and Alfred is a sweetie, role play, 酒后乱性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23Doors/pseuds/23Doors
Summary: 阿尔酒后乱性的故事，pwp预警：slut装纯美女鸦以及对阿尔有不实描写时间线和背景故事纯属臆想
Relationships: Alfred/Bloody Crow Of Cainhurst
Kudos: 5





	鸦渡

亚楠城夏日的晚上，蒸腾过暑热的空气变得微凉。夜风裹挟着月桂的清香，舒爽地拂着人们的躯体，那气味比少女的发香还要朦胧。亚楠城中心的喷泉处，往往会引来一些孩子戏水嬉闹，冰凉的月光亲吻着他们粉嫩幼态的脸庞，大人们一边看顾孩子，一边聚在一起纳凉。他们一般晚上没什么事做，出来跟邻居聊聊天，再陪陪孩子，等有了困意再回去睡觉。这样安居乐业的日子已经持续一年多，以至于人们现在都认为狼形野兽是都市怪谈，几乎都忘了曾经担惊受怕的日子有多难捱。

一群披着漆黑风衣的猎人忽然经过，他们没有举着火把，也没有警惕地四处留意是否有野兽的踪迹，但掩在宽边帽子下的眼神仍是十分锐利，左手紧紧贴着腰像是随时准备拔枪。不时传出笑声的人群安静下来，主动让出一条路让猎人鱼贯而过。现在猎人可是个前途大好的职业，钱多事少，还可以跟第一猎人亲密接触，大概是目前亚楠城的女孩最想嫁的一类男人。

猎杀之夜已经差不多变成猎人聚会的代名词，那帮老猎人都好酒好肉好美人，有事没事就聚在一起喝几杯，让格曼后来发了好大一通脾气，在家规……工坊规定底下加大加粗地写一条说不准在工坊饮酒。如果让他抓到准会被捆在一群小猎人中间，用镰刀柄打屁股。猎杀之夜倒是特别的，老猎人们急需一个让兴奋的神经平静下来的方式，格曼就也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

老房子的隔音挺不好，楼下酒馆里老猎人们喝酒划拳，跟女侍大声调情，让浸在浴缸里的血鸦听得一清二楚。不过他倒是并不反感那些人，老猎人们都很直白，让血鸦好好爽过几次。想到这里，血鸦撒气般地用力戳着水面上浮动的小鸭子，这是阿尔给他买的。说实在的血鸦还从没见过这种橡皮鸭子，第一次捏它的时候，那种可爱的尖叫声把血鸦吓了一跳，然后顺势躲进阿尔怀里蹭胸肌求安慰。

阿尔收留他已经快要三个月，血鸦一直在扮演着一个无家可归的青涩小少年的形象。每天呆在家里给阿尔做晚饭，打扫屋子，早晨送阿尔出门的时候装出一副害羞的模样亲一下刀斧手的脸颊，然后暗自得意地欣赏着阿尔不知所措的表情。

他本来以为这种无知青年会很容易受到勾引，现在却越来越怀疑起自己的魅力。血鸦感觉阿尔的脑子被教会洗坏了，正经得不行，即使他各种有意无意地勾引，阿尔就是燃不起性欲，让血鸦一度怀疑他是不是硬不起来。后来一天晚上，血鸦偶然看到阿尔在自慰，嘴里含糊地念着“小乌鸦”，手里还捏着血鸦的内裤。他的眼神在那暴涨的阴茎上绕了一圈儿，最后还是决定再继续观察观察。

血鸦憋了三个月没做爱，心情愈发烦躁，这对一个该隐人来说简直就是酷刑。他听到有人上楼，脚步声像是比平常杂乱一些。阿尔显然深受教会忽悠毒害，天天累死累活地干活，薪金还没见习猎人高。他买了一间一楼开酒馆的小屋子，吃的用的也省得不行，衣服就只有刀斧手制服和睡衣。血鸦来的时候，整间房只有一张床，虽然这很符合血鸦的心意，不过阿尔还是执意睡在地上，床让给血鸦睡。

血族漂亮的银色长发里藏着湿润雪松的气味，他放下小梳子，镜子里的他眉眼之间的妩媚渐渐消失，取而代之的是腼腆羞涩的笑容。在阿尔面前演戏就是需要24小时都要绷紧神经，有时候血鸦觉得自己跟那副温顺的外表已经完全融合，说不定这样跟阿尔一起生活也挺不错的？

他嘲笑着这种离谱的想法，走过去想帮刚进门的阿尔拿着刀斧手制服的披风，不过他一靠近阿尔的时候就感觉到不对。这家伙远远就能让人感受到一身酒气，走路倒是没见怎么摇晃。

他下意识地感觉这时候接近阿尔并不是很好的主意，可世界上没什么能阻止婊子对猎物的好奇心。血鸦一脸的纯良无辜，声音细细地说：“你回来啦？我做好晚饭了……”

哇哦。血鸦愉快地注意到阿尔的眼神，那是血鸦十分熟悉的渴望，无比火热地流淌出来。年轻的血族很自信自己的美貌：单薄的身体罩上一身洁白的宽大睡袍，袖口领口缀着蕾丝花边，光着脚，是任何男人都无法拒绝的初恋性幻想的样子。血鸦装出一副被盯得不好意思的样子，心里暗自洋洋得意，但他没想到，阿尔弗雷德这个正经人喝了酒之后如此大胆，金发青年一步就跨到血鸦身边来，把小乌鸦纤细单薄的身体搂到自己怀里，然后用带着酒气的嘴唇笨拙地亲着血鸦，力道大得像是带着恨意在啃咬。

血鸦胡乱抓着阿尔的后背，有点犹豫要不要继续演戏，按理说应该又羞又气地推开阿尔，哭着逃走。血鸦感受着阿尔横冲直撞的唇，他应是醉得迷迷糊糊，那做一些事情也可以吧？

阿尔的手不规矩地摸着血鸦的腰，一路滑到棉麻织物顶端，探进去触摸少年的腿，皮革手套上的干裂裂纹让血鸦娇气地在阿尔怀里扭了扭：“疼——”一边若有若无地蹭撞着阿尔的大腿，血鸦心下吃惊地睁大眼，暗暗地勾起唇角。

刀斧手亲吻着血鸦裸露出来的每一寸肌肤，吸出一串串红印儿，血鸦像是猫崽一样细细地叫着，扮出一副承受不住情欲的可怜样儿，睡袍下却抬起大腿，在青年身上磨磨蹭蹭。

“不要，会被人看见的……”血鸦突然被阿尔抱上窗台，他旁边是一株沐浴在月光里的罗勒花。啧，真矫情。血鸦表现出一副娇弱美少年楚楚可怜的样子，心里却在叫嚣着阿尔把他衣服扒光，那隔着裤子都能顶得他身体发颤的性器让血鸦不由得好奇，会是什么样子？

阿尔却只是亲着血鸦，半点更进一步的想法都没有。血鸦受不了纯情青年的拖拖拉拉，干脆跳下来，反客为主，把阿尔推到窗台边，然后彻底褪去伪装。他无力地跌坐在阿尔面前，细白的手臂撑着地面，血鸦仰起那双绿眸子，它们巧妙地湿润自己，看起来处于敏感情绪，却又不会让人误会哭泣。“我，我喜欢小乌鸦。”仿佛是意识到这种情形会发生什么，阿尔的脸憋得通红，然后慢慢解开了腰带，刀斧手的制服看着虽厚，用料却是轻飘飘的棉麻，可能也只有背后的圣布披风有点价值。此时，因为阿尔松开了腰绳，那点布料慢慢滑下来，然后血鸦感觉自己的所有视线都被吸引过去了。

并不是血鸦特意集中注意力，而是阴茎实在太大，几乎占据了血鸦的视野。月光下，青年的性器灼热骄傲地昂扬着，血鸦甚至感觉到面颊上微微扑来的热气，带着阿尔的情欲气息。粉嫩的颜色让它看起来并没有咄咄逼人的气势，但血鸦断定它硬的惊人，能变换角度把人捅穿。往下看是浑圆饱满的双球，看起来就没那么自信，反而是微微颤抖着，血鸦不知为何突然感觉屁股传来被拍打的兴奋的刺痛感。

血鸦的眼神终于飘到了顶端，仿佛这样粗大的阴茎即使是注视也是一顿美餐，而他已经决定从哪里开始。阿尔的龟头自然也是浑圆饱满，可以轻而易举地戳刺按挤到敏感点。它还不知道自己有多大杀伤力，摇摇欲坠地垂着露珠，看起来跟它主人一样青涩害羞。血鸦睡过几个教会猎人，对教会唯一的好感就是他们会给小男孩割礼，所以自然不会出现包住阴茎的扫兴事件。当然血鸦睡过他们之后就杀了，但至少他们死前射得非常多。

血鸦保持着一副“被这么大的阴茎吓到”的表情，却忍不住探出舌尖，轻轻地将那滴透明的水滴卷进去，刺激得阿尔有点站不稳，阴茎一阵抖动，让血鸦想到了动物的尾巴。

“你想……让我帮你舔，是不是？”

注意到阿尔复杂的羞涩表情，血鸦觉得他不能继续让阿尔产生负罪感，他实在很想试试能不能含住那么大的阴茎，这次吃不到，下次机会又不晓得什么时候会有。所以不等阿尔回答，他已经伸手撸动起来，刚一接触，手心便几乎要被灼热的阴茎烫坏，接着一跳一跳地在血鸦的手指间颤抖抽搐，让血鸦开始联想起它可以怎样在甬道内冲刺抽插，然后不可抑制地随着主人的快感而颤动，勾起阵阵舒服的余韵。血鸦坏念头渐起，索性凑上去小口小口地舔着龟头，弄出滋滋水声，一脸乖巧满足得像是在舔美味的棒棒糖似的。

如果阿尔此时能清醒点，那他就能看出来小乌鸦并不像他平时表现的那样清纯羞涩，连抱一下都要别扭半天。血鸦的舌尖变幻着节奏，有时坚硬地翘起，急速地挑逗勾引着渗出清液的小孔，有时候又柔软下来，将敏感的顶端整个地包裹，让阿尔射精的冲动及时地减缓下来。血鸦戏弄得性起，属于阿尔的越来越浓郁的情欲气息包裹着他，让血鸦下腹窜出一股暖流，腿间变得越来越湿漉漉，这是该隐人和常人不同之处。阿尔肯定想不到小乌鸦是如此淫浪，他看着吸吮得卖力的血鸦，忽然伸手将挡在血鸦眼睛前的一缕银发捋到他耳后。

血鸦含着龟头突然抬头看他，他这会儿看起来倒是有点呆萌。平素自负魅力的血族迅速反应过来，更加用力地吸吮阿尔的龟头，将那些清液弄干净之后，他努力地张开口腔，想整个含住阿尔的阴茎。血鸦满意地听到阿尔开始变得急促的叹息和呼吸，他不能在任何人的床上被动，必须做主导局面的那个。血鸦小心翼翼地收着牙齿，吞得磕磕绊绊，可是他把自己弄得微汗淋漓，也只不过含进阿尔的一小半，就算他不停地用手抚慰着其余没被温软嫩肉裹住的阴茎，那快感也是杯水车薪，根本没法和那张小嘴比。阿尔开始不满，觉得血鸦是在消极怠工，他的阴茎实在太大，血鸦的牙齿不可避免地时不时刮蹭到硬邦邦的阴茎，细密的疼痛和那副被蹂躏的小乌鸦的样貌叠在一起，阿尔心底油然而生出一种施虐欲望。

阿尔索性扯住血鸦的长发，那是宛如液态月亮一般的银色发丝，柔顺地从少年的肩颈一路垂到屁股，散发着宝石般流光溢彩的光泽。血鸦下意识地挣扎起来，阿尔的手握惯了直剑，裹上了硬硬的茧，现在揪得他头皮一阵阵刺痛，“妈的，睡个处男代价真大！”血鸦心里默默骂道。他最爱惜自己的长发了，然而现在也只好顺着阿尔的意思，做出一副泪眼朦胧的可怜样儿，调整好角度让阿尔可以更顺畅地操进来。阿尔不管不顾地往血鸦嘴里插，一路抵到不断收缩的喉咙口，他才意识到进不去了，稍稍退出去一点，又用力地捅进血鸦狭窄的喉咙，享受着软肉裹着龟头一起抽搐的快感，舒服地轻叹着。

血鸦感觉刚刚这下可能自己的下颌骨都会被阿尔弄得脱臼，骨头都在悲鸣，他根本没有心思去收回牙齿让阿尔更舒服。他的头颅被阿尔扯住固定，无处可逃，任凭阿尔可能是从亚楠街头文学里得到的直觉在口腔里横冲直撞，血鸦的喉咙口，软腭，舌尖，甚至牙齿，都被粗大的阴茎操来操去，蹂躏刮蹭，让血鸦诧异而满足。他抬眼想要看看阿尔，似乎眼见阿尔沉沦性欲是一件天大的乐事，心理上的巨大快感让血鸦下意识地翘起小屁股，变得像个最廉价的性玩具一样。血鸦的大脑里逐渐变得空白，满脑子都是阿尔粗大硬挺的阴茎，跟随着阿尔一下一下的操弄失神空白，像是阿尔操穿了他的脑袋似的。这种狂野的联想用纯白布料遮住，却仍挡不住大腿之间的透明湿润痕迹，该隐人的肉体始终都是兴奋敏感的。

阿尔突然全部退了出去，血鸦趴在地上疯狂地喘息咳嗽，差点把胃咳出来，还没等他把气喘匀，就被阿尔拎着领子提起，跟抓一只小猫崽似的。阿尔没有选择床，而是依然站着，让血鸦雪色修长的双腿勾住他的身体。小少年没有别的重心依靠，唯有用手臂紧紧勾着阿尔结实健美的肩颈，湿漉漉的臀缝儿里卡着阿尔烫得惊人的阴茎。每次血鸦感觉自己快从阿尔身上掉下去了，惊慌地抓挠着阿尔的背的时候，大龟头就从各种角度蹭过来，在挺翘浑圆的小屁股上划出一道湿痕，还好死不死地戳刺着湿软的肉穴。血鸦只感觉腰眼一阵阵酥麻，肉穴不断地翻着嫩肉，在龟头蹭过来的时候黏黏乎乎地吸着，离开的时候又不满地卷紧，挤出一波滑腻的汁液。

龟头接近又离开，让血鸦的小腹渴望地抽紧了，他感到体内极其空虚，需要有人填满。他下意识地扭起屁股，让阿尔的龟头可以越来越深地随着血鸦磨蹭的动作陷进去，一时间，血鸦的淫水和阿尔的清液混在一起，穴肉吸吮阴茎的淫靡声响充盈满室。血鸦的大腿颤得越来越厉害，腰软得像水一样，在吞下大半龟头的时候，肉穴为了吸阴茎，让整个甬道都带起有一下没一下的抽搐，血鸦忍耐地蜷起脚趾，差点尖叫着高潮，但他觉得这样就太没面子了。

阿尔感觉到血鸦迟迟不动，抱怨地看向血鸦。快要高潮的血鸦眼神迷离，雪色的皮肤染上一种诱人的淡粉色，让阿尔想起某种甜美的事物。他忽然按住血鸦的身体，在对方茫然愣神的时候挺腰，一下子挤开讨好吮吸着粗硬阴茎的穴肉，凶狠得像是要把弯弯曲曲的褶皱拉平似的。血鸦几乎承受不住如此巨大的快感，呜咽着向后倒去，同时肉穴拼命地绞紧阿尔进入的小半部分阴茎，他只是被阿尔插进去就高潮了。

“呜……呜嗯……”血鸦的小屁股都在乱颤，让他根本没有力气勾住阿尔的肩，全身的重心都压在阿尔的阴茎上，他整个人几乎挂在那粗硬的巨大肉棒上。肉穴一抽一抽地裹紧阴茎，血鸦可以更加清晰地感受到硕大的龟头，在肉穴挤过来的时候粗暴地顶开，然后——该死，血鸦的敏感点先是被龟头顶了一番，然后又被随后的阴茎进入时翻起的快感刺激得疯狂跳动，阿尔每次挺腰，对血鸦便是一番折磨，甚至让这婊子胡言乱语地哀求起来。

阿尔却觉得进入得还不够深，他看了看窗玻璃上的月光，忽然突发奇想。血鸦本就是像猫崽一样窝在他的怀里，刀斧手便突然松了松手，让血族尖叫出声，下意识夹紧了肉道里的阴茎来对抗快掉下去的危机，便又浪叫着高潮了。趁着血鸦高潮失神的这当儿，阿尔终于一鼓作气地让自己毫无保留地进入血鸦身体里，然后抱着血族格外纤细的身体在房间里慢慢乱走。他的臂力可以轻松地把血鸦整个拎起来，一只手托着他的屁股控制抽插当然也毫无问题。血鸦感觉事情完全失控了，他本以为阿尔弗雷德只不过是一个毫无性经验的直男，所以当初才盯上这只猎物，可是现在，血鸦摸着自己小腹上凸起的阴茎轮廓，似乎正变得越来越庞大，他发抖的意识里不爽地想，凭什么现在是他在摆弄自己？

虽然这么想，这个念头也很快就被快感卷走了。血鸦纤细的腿勉强勾在阿尔腰上，整个人无力地趴在阿尔的胸前，饱满的胸肌让血鸦感到一丝安慰。他的脸颊几乎埋在了阿尔的大胸里，稍一抬头，便看到阿尔脖颈上那道他觊觎已久的血管，那里面奔流着的，是青年混合着情欲的甜美血液。血鸦不用想象，便知道它们有多可口……饮下之后，又会掀起多么狂热的情潮……他黑甜的梦境里总是充斥着饮阿尔的血之后疯狂自慰的场面，尽管对方会视自己为绝对邪恶的生物。

高潮的余韵逐渐消失，那种裹着阴茎，让阿尔舒爽不已的细小抽动不见了，取而代之的是滑溜溜的汁液，随着抽插时穴肉卷起的细小缝隙渗出来。楼下老猎人们的聚会仍未停止，阿尔那张床又老又旧，翻个身都会有嘎吱嘎吱的响声，站着插弄血鸦就不会有任何担忧了。血鸦的大脑已经乱成一团，只能被动地承受着阴茎抽插，一边哼哼唧唧地蹭着胸肌，淫水跟着阿尔的走动滴了一路。“小乌鸦也喜欢我吗？”耳边传来阿尔略带迟疑羞涩的问句，让血鸦心里翻了个白眼。

见小乌鸦不回话，阿尔突然完全退了出去，连那让血鸦快要发疯的龟头也没留下，堪堪抵在入口出，哪怕穴肉依依不舍地挽留。血鸦顿时感觉身体里卷起一阵要命的空虚感，让他难耐地扭着屁股，蜷着脚趾，想要去蹭蹭阿尔的阴茎，哪怕进来一点点也好……看，它也不满地一跳一跳地想要进来呢。为什么……

血鸦生气地瞪向阿尔，那家伙冰蓝色的眸子这会儿却异常坚定，血鸦差点以为他已经醒酒了呢。“我，真的很喜欢你。很喜欢小乌鸦……”

血鸦心里的白眼快翻上天了，这人非得挑这个时候讨论这种问题吗！

他做出一副温柔的笑脸，靠，快进来插插我……血鸦心里在悲鸣，然而他的身体被阿尔严严实实地禁锢起来，哪怕他把腰扭坏都无法靠近一点那阴茎。“我喜欢阿尔，我喜欢你……”的大宝贝。血鸦心里突然感觉自己在嘴硬。

“太好了！”阿尔亲着血鸦，滚烫的吻如雨点一样洒在他脸上，颈上，锁骨上。血鸦暗觉不妙地感到阿尔的手像是放松了一点力道，然后——“小乌鸦里面真的好舒服，很热，也很软……”

伴随着阿尔这句危险的发言，血鸦再次惊叫着抓紧阿尔的肩头，尽管这一点用都没有。抵着穴口的阴茎和穴肉欢快地迎合彼此，而因为重力的缘故，阿尔的阴茎顺着淫水的润滑，一口气捅到了一个特别深的位置，他揉捏着血鸦的腰，开始疯狂地上下抽插。血鸦咬着阿尔的肩颈，以免尖叫得像个疯子一样。他还从没被操过那么深的位置呢，如果能让这操得他不住发抖的阴茎永远留在那里，血鸦迷乱的脑子里甚至可以在这一刻背叛女王……血族的婊子虽然完美继承了该隐人淫乱的血统，却经验尚浅，大概也是因为他还未成年的时候，该隐就被屠城了吧。他战战兢兢地射了第三次，吐着精液的龟头在阿尔的腹肌上不断磨蹭，更让血鸦舒服地夹紧肉穴，又引来阿尔更激烈的抽插。血鸦感觉自己的骨盆都要被他顶开了，模模糊糊地想着难道阿尔弗雷德是想让自己给他生孩子吗……

阿尔突然闷哼一声，把血鸦放下来按在窗台边，让他抬起屁股迎接大阴茎的操干，完全不顾街上还有行人经过。血鸦努力地分开双腿，让急切收缩的穴口更轻易地暴露在阿尔面前，他流水的甬道急躁得都有点胀痛了，然而阿尔不动，肉穴再怎么绞紧他的阴茎也于事无补。他的屁股实在漂亮，阿尔不知道有心还是无意，一巴掌拍在那雪白圆润的小屁股上，又用力地揉捏，留下乱七八糟的红印儿，又用两指分开细嫩的臀肉，看着血鸦是怎么吸着自己的阴茎。血鸦顿觉一阵羞耻，却下意识地把阿尔绞得更紧了，甚至还摇晃着小屁股抗议阿尔的静止。

现在阿尔终于开始抽动，确切地说是被穴肉吸得不能不动。血鸦的屁股抬到一个恰到好处的位置，能让阿尔一路操到之前的那块处女地，涨大的囊袋也拍着血鸦的屁股，刺痛感比血鸦想象中更令他颤抖。阿尔的速度越来越快，涨起来的龟头用膨胀的边缘一路来回刮着肉道，让血鸦死死咬着的唇中泄出一点甜腻的轻哼，甬道在一阵一阵收缩，让阿尔抽出时都感到艰难。被操得发红的穴口也收紧了，箍在阴茎底部，甚至让阿尔感到些许兴奋的闷痛。

阿尔仰头看着月亮，那样高高在上完美无瑕的球体，此刻却伏在自己身下被操来操去，还哭了。征服的快感让他蹂躏着血鸦柔软的屁股和大腿，在最深的一次插入后终于射了出来，阴茎一跳一跳的，正好跟血鸦抽泣的声音吻合。

血鸦感觉自己的肚子都好像垂下一点圆润的弧度，阿尔的精液温暖极了，打在肉壁上让血鸦一阵颤动的，血鸦简直要尖叫着让阿尔的阴茎不要乱动了，射精中的性器涨大到甚至让血鸦也难以忍受的地步，让高潮中的甬道甚至无法紧缩抽搐，那么大那么硬，塞在血鸦屁股里，让血鸦甚至怀疑这就是阿尔的阴茎结，他的肉穴反正是再也没法逃脱了，只有等待着被精液灌满，他会生出一个金发碧眼的小男孩吗？抑或是小女孩？

不知过了多久，阿尔的阴茎才射完精液软下来，懒洋洋地呆在血鸦的肉穴里，血鸦感觉自己背上趴了一只大狗，这家伙射完直接昏过去了，压得血鸦喘不过气来。

好不容易把阿尔挪到床上，血鸦自己还光着屁股，阿尔把他的穴操得合不拢似的，根本夹不住那些射进去的精液。

洗了澡，血鸦看着镜子里有点疲倦的美人，突然想吸点迷情雾——这是他一直以来的习惯，每次酣畅淋漓的性爱之后都需要点什么来加深记忆。他看着镜中做出架烟卷动作的手指，轻轻一笑。

阿尔睡得很熟，血鸦好心地拿了毛巾和热水来，帮他把身体擦干净，尤其是软趴趴有点可爱的阴茎，让血鸦愉悦地想着真像是被狠狠欺负了一样。擦到大腿的时候，血鸦看到阿尔的纹身，金色的三角形，其中织进朦胧的淡金细线，是刀斧手头盔的形状。

他小心翼翼地探出修长的手指，果然被灼伤了。

血鸦是在一个玫瑰花季遇见阿尔的，当然了，阿尔并没有注意到他。作为一只乌鸦，他喜欢躲在角落里晒太阳，也喜欢玫瑰花，那让他想起该隐城很久以前的样子。

阿尔当时在巡街，让血鸦想到了某种毛乎乎的大狗。血鸦亲眼目睹了他被花农的一番话忽悠得热泪盈眶，掏钱买下了全部的花——只因为花农说他的小女儿快病死了。

血鸦趴在屋顶，目睹着尔抱着快把他淹没的玫瑰花，然后把它们挨家挨户地送给人们，还笑着说这是提前的新年礼物。

送完花，天都完全黑了。这个金发的刀斧手蹦蹦跳跳地踩着月光回家，完全不像是白日里那个严肃的教会爪牙，刀斧手。

血鸦心里当时就生出一个念头，他一定要睡到他。

他开始布局，在一个大雨滂沱的夜晚成功接近了阿尔。显然这人的热心肠让他毫不犹豫地带无家可归的小乌鸦回了家，婊子最懂得怎么装纯情了。

只是血鸦怎么也想不到，阿尔弗雷德是个这么正直的人，正经到他甚至都习惯了在阿尔家里做小煮夫的日子，才有了这么一次得手的机会。

他成功睡到了这个处男，可不知道为什么，血鸦心里有点失落。

他爬上屋顶，月亮很大很亮，光辉洒向城市，宛如水银。楼底下那群老猎人应该是都喝趴下了，没继续打趣阿尔的腰力之类的话题。血鸦用指尖梳理着自己长长的银发，听到了乌鸦的声音。

一声呼啸，那人的衣服也是一副乱七八糟的样子，脖颈上有淡青色的印记。戴着精巧的银制面具，对着血鸦单膝跪地：“骑士长。”

血鸦挥挥手，他现在真没心思说话，也没心思追究下属的私生活问题，他的声带都要被阿尔操坏了。

“已经向旧亚楠查清了，确是教会的手笔。目前各个主教都开始拉帮结派，米迦勒大主教的位置应该很快就要被架空。”

“嗯。”血鸦慵懒地应着，把玩着自己的长发，“米迦勒很阴毒，即使现在称病避事，他在亚楠甚至该隐都有眼线，现在也是等机会。你潜伏在猎人工坊的神秘学部门，如果身份暴露就不必回来了。”

“是。”

“还有。”血鸦的唇角浮现出一丝甜蜜的微笑，在月光下，夜风吹动着他的长发，整个人呈现出一种圣洁的神秘感。

如果他笑起来，那点洁白的感觉便会统统消失。血鸦是漆黑的，残忍的，嗜血的，他一直是。

他站在屋顶上，伸展着手臂，似是要拥抱风。然而他下一秒所说的话，却将会是半个城的亚楠人长睡不醒的梦。

“那些药物，怎么样？能投入使用么？”

“能。不过……这药到现在还没有名字。”

“就叫‘鸦渡’好了。”血鸦灿烂地笑，想也知道，这些使用他的血制造出来的毒，会多么撩人心神，直到让猎物一直兴奋到死，或者陷在幻觉中再也醒不过来。

而他所编织下的诅咒，会随着腐败教会的倒塌，更加彻底地覆盖在每个人的心头。

“他也会么？”

-完-


End file.
